


So much, for so long

by sirsunshine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsunshine/pseuds/sirsunshine
Summary: the morning after 8×04 in my head. pls i love the title. let me know what you think"Yes. It finally came back home"





	So much, for so long

Brienne wakes up, the fireplace now extinguished, her clothes at the foot of the bed and the light that illuminates her bare shoulders while the rest of her body is covered only by thick blankets.  
Still with her eyes closed she extends a hand only to notice the emptiness beside her.  
She opens her eyes, disappointed and bitter but not too surprised.  
How could Jaime Lannister, the golden lion, still be at Brienne The Beauty side.  
She just lifts her back holding the covers over her bare chest as she looks at all the corners of the room.  
Jaime's presence is a distant memory.  
She turns her face towards the side of the bed that had belonged to the man she loves for that night.  
A sharp noise behind the door makes her tighten her blankets even more against her naked breast.  
Someone opens the door awkwardly trying to keep a wooden tray.  
"Ser Jaime" Brienne thinks she didn't leak those words until the man's gaze falls on her making a smile escape.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," he closes the door with his foot, finally sure of the grip on what he was holding.  
He approaches the bed and rests the tray.  
"I don't know if you consider it a good idea, it's the first time I have done such a thing, I thought you would have been more comfortable having breakfast here rather than with others in the main room."  
"Ser Jaime, no need to worry, thank you, you have thought well" he smiles relieved and sits on the part of the bed that Brienne was looking at just before.  
"Again this formality, Ser Brienne?" Brienne feels something awaken in her by that name and finds herself crossing her long bare legs.  
Lower her head in embarrassment.  
"You look worried" he asks her looking for her look.  
"Can I be honest with you, Jaime?" and emphasizes on the name.  
"Sure, Brienne" and the woman can't hold back but turn her eyes to the ceiling.  
"I thought you were gone, that you regretted what you did tonight, that you-"  
"Brienne" his tone is now not playful, he is serious, icy but with the desire to convey all that in words, perhaps, he never managed to do.  
"You have thought badly, I have not repented, I would never be" she is still torn, with the certainty that he could not really desire her.  
"I wanted it, I want it, I want you. Trust me" and his tone implies a suggestion rather than an order.  
"I trust you," says Brienne firmly and he can't hide a smile, full and genuine.  
She looks back at the bed as a strand of blonde hair slips before her eyes.  
"Can I touch you?" He is attentive, eager and cautious.  
She brings her eyes back to Jaime's face as she nods and sighs a "yes" in response and he reaches for her face with his hand.  
He brings the rebel lock behind her ear and then carefully brushes her cheeks, her chin, her lips.  
Brienne does not move under that sweet touch and almost holds her breath, fearing that even her slightest movement could break that moment and drive the man as beautiful as unattainable, away. Jaime puts his hand on her cheek and Brienne can't help herself, turns her face and kisses his palm, and then she goes back to being cradled by the numbness of his hand, keeping her eyes closed.  
She feels him approach her face, his warm breath on her lips.  
"Can I kiss you?" He already knows the answer, but wants to have her consent in everything he does.  
He wants to feel wanted, not used, not as he has always been used to feeling.  
She repeats that "yes" whispered.  
And he kisses her, light and sweet, almost romantic.  
"I wanted you for so long my lady," he leaves her slightly as he says those words in a caressing tone.  
"So much, for so long" and he goes back to kissing her, now more urgent, while she puts her hands on the short daytime tunic.  
The blankets fall from her chest but she doesn't care, too busy with the man that leads her to lie on the bed while he doesn't stop kissing her.  
"You should eat something," he says between several kisses on her jaw.  
"And you should shut your mouth"  
Jaime runs away with an excited smile, he bites his lower lip and restrains himself with all his strength to keep from kissing her breasts.  
"Really, Brienne, eat, it's important" she sees the healthy concern and desire to take care of her in his eyes. This makes her want to have the man inside her even more, but she must agree with Jaime.  
They move away a little to allow her to slip on at least the wide shirt from the night before which was just at the foot of the bed.  
"Is it really necessary?" Jaime asks with a half pout and a fake innocent face.  
"You are dressed and I am not, I believe it is equal and necessary" Brienne blushes slightly.  
"Then i remedy immediately" he takes off his clothes, a little slowed by the golden hand but determined in the intent.  
When even the underpants lie on the ground, the man puts himself under the covers next to Brienne while she opens her eyes wide.  
"What? You already saw me naked, don't tell me you were so drunk that you didn't remember what we did," says Jaime with a severe but playful expression.  
"I remember it clearly" it escapes from her full lips, becoming even more red in the face and trying to look elsewhere.  
"Oh yes? There is therefore no need for me to refresh your memory" Jaime lifts his head from the pillow and begins to kiss the neck left uncovered by the woman's short hair.  
He puts his left hand under her shirt and with a quick movement manages to take it off.  
"Equal and necessary" whispers as he begins to kiss her shoulders, her back bare.  
"Didn't I have to eat?" Brienne mutters through clenched teeth as he returns to her neck, having left shivers all over her back, goose bumps now like a garment.  
"You should" gently take her left lobe between his teeth.  
"But I can't help it"  
This phrase takes away the breath of Brienne who no longer has the strength to stop the man.  
From under the covers she strokes his thigh as she climbs up to touch his intimacy.  
Jaime leaves her lobe to open his mouth, completely surprised by the woman.  
Brienne finally turns her body, coming face to face with Jaime.  
She kisses him while squeezing his member and touches him with care and attention.  
He groans and doesn't understand how this could be the woman's first time.  
"Brienne, for the Seven Gods" he trembles, too busy with his knight even to breathe.  
He concludes in her hand freeing a verse as animalistic as it is elegant.  
"I didn't think you were a religious type" she laughs as she rises from the bed, in her height and musculature, and she quietly washes her hands in a basin of water near the fire.  
Back under the covers trying not to get embarrassed under the watchful eye of Jaime who strips her even under her nakedness.  
"You're so beautiful" comes out of his lips in a half smile.  
"You didn't always think so," she puts her hands on his chest to make him lie down, rests her chin on his hard torso looking at him.  
"No, at the time I was a stupid boy who thought his sister was the only woman in the world"  
Brienne looks up at the sky, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach when he utters that name, while they are naked in a bed where they spent the night together.  
Her expression confirms her thoughts because Jaime laughs slightly.  
"You look quite jealous"  
She remembers the words of the night before.  
"What should I answer? I do, don't i?" She too gets a laugh and he starts tickling her, since she was openly making fun of him.  
What was that domesticity? That naturalness, that love, intimacy, that feeling that he always wanted to live but had never done? Jaime couldn't believe he was really worthy and so lucky.  
They laugh together and then really start eating, quickly concluding, hoping to still have time for the two of them before returning to their duties.

He lies on his back, she on top of him between his legs, her hands on his chest as her chin rests on them, he caresses her back and kisses her blond hair and forehead.  
"I never told you that I saw Tarth" when she heard the name of the island she belonged to, Brienne raised her head from that position, crossing their eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, from afar, but I immediately thought of you, it looks beautiful"  
"It is, it is calm, peaceful, the meadow, the beautiful blue sapphire water"  
"Just like your eyes" runs away a smile and returns to rest her chin so as to escape from those expressive eyes.  
"The sea is more beautiful" she blushes.  
"I was thinking...I never answered your question"  
"Which?"  
"Do you remember when I had just had my hand amputated and I didn't eat because I wanted to let myself die? You pushed me to continue living calling me a coward and telling me that I looked like a bloody woman. You asked me why i lied about Tarth's sapphires"  
She nods  
"I remember"  
"The answer is that I had seen something in you, from the first moment I saw you, that was behind any of my biting comments"  
"What did you see?"  
"What I see now...while I am staring in the eyes of the woman that I love"  
Brienne would expect everything but not those words.  
"Jaime-"  
"I know, you'll think I'm saying it just to say or to-"  
"I love you too. So much, for so long," she copies his words.  
Jaime lights up with a new light, his eyes open with joy as even the last gloomy and dark shadow of his past leaves him.  
He takes her face in his hands and kisses her slowly.  
"Since when?" He wants to know.  
"Purple wedding"  
He moves away slightly confused  
"I remember seeing you talking to my sister"  
"Not an amiable conversation, if you're asking, she said I was in love with you, maybe that was the moment when awareness slapped me in the face"  
"My sister did a useful thing for once"  
Brienne shakes her head laughing.  
"And you? Since when?"  
"When I armed you with Oathkeeper and I had to say goodbye to you, I remember hearing a part of me abandoning me as I tried to convince myself it was a normal feeling"  
"And now that part of you has returned to its place?"  
"Yes. It finally came back home."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it! -sirsunshine


End file.
